It Started When They Were Young
by KW05
Summary: Elle/Claire AU femslash fan fiction if you don't life it don't read it! Did they fall in love when they were young? Find out!


Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction for these to girls! I hope you like it! It is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song! I do not own any of these Characters. This story takes some of the events that happened in Heroes. However, I put Elle's mom in it I didn't know her name so it's Donna. Elle's dad didn't die either in this story and he didn't do all the experiments on Elle. Enjoy!

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
**__**I looked at you like the stars that shined  
**__**In the sky, the pretty lights  
**__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
**__**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
**__**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

A seven year old Claire stood mesmerized by the girl that stood before her. "What are you looking at?" a nine year old Elle questioned.

"Nothing," Claire said walking toward Elle. "Let's play tag! You're it," Claire with a laugh and started running.

"I'll get you!" Elle shouted with a laugh chasing after Claire.

"Oh no you won't!" Claire giggled out running Elle.

Inside the Bennet House…

"Look at them Bob," Noah Bennet said. "They are so happy."

"That they are Noah," Bob returned. "Why can't they just be normal little girls?"

"I don't know. But they love each other."

"They do. Too bad one wasn't a boy," Bob said Noah laughed. "Well I guess it wouldn't be bad if they fell in love." The two men laughed and watched as Elle caught up to Elle tackling her to the ground.

"What are you boys laughing at?" Sandra questioned coming into the kitchen followed closely by Elle's mom, Donna.

"How lovely it would be for the two girls to fall in love," Noah answer.

"Oh my my my," Donna said her and Sandra rolling their eyes.

Back outside….

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
**__**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

Elle tackled Claire to the ground. "Ha! I caught you!" Elle said getting up off Claire, holding her hand out for Claire to take to help her up.

"Yeah that's because I let you!" Claire said sticking out her tongue.

"You did not! You better be careful I'll shock you!"

_**You never did, you never did**_

Both girls sat on the swings sitting there talking.

"Elle?" Claire asked turning in her swing to face her.

"Yeah?" Elle replied turning in her swing to face Claire.

"Why are we different from all the other kids?"

"I don't know Claire. But it's ok you want to know why?" Claire nodded. "Because it makes us special."

"I like being special with you Elle," Claire said with a bright smile. "I feel safe with you."

" I like being special with you too Claire," Elle said smiling, a smile that started in her eyes. "And I will always protect you Claire. No matter what."

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me

"Hey Elle!" Claire said jumping off her swing, walking closer to Elle.

"What?" Elle replied staying in her swing.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

"Why would I kiss you!?"

"Why not!?"

"Because!"

"Because you're a chicken!" Claire taunted.

"Am not!"

"Then kiss me!" Claire said with a mischievous smile. Elle huffed. Their faces inches apart, Elle slowly leaned in bringing their lips closer. As their lips were about to touch Claire giggled and ran away. "Catch me if you can!" Elle jumped off the swing and chased after the younger girl.

_**And ran when you tried  
**__**Just two kids, you and I  
**__**Oh my my my my**_

9 years later…

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
**__**I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
**__**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
**__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
**__**They never believed we'd really fall in love  
**__**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
**__**And said oh my my my...**_

An eighteen year old Elle sat on the beach late at night listening to the waves crash against the shore, while watching the stars shine brightly in the sky. "You know it's not safe for a beautiful young girl to be sitting out her alone."

Elle smiled at the voice, "Ah well don't you know I'm kinda special!"

"Special huh?"

"Yeah I'm kinda like Wonder Woman!"

"That's good then you can protect me," Claire said sitting on her knees in front of Elle, smiling brightly.

Elle's eyes sparkled as she smiled leaning forward to rest her forehead on Claire's. "I'll always protect you. No matter what." Claire brought her hands up to Elle's cheeks, her thumbs running softly across her lips.

"I love you," Claire whispered bringing their lips together. A soft moan escaped from Elle. Claire smiled into the kiss. Elle placed her hands on Claire's waist pulling her body closer to her. Claire deepened the kiss, licking Elle's bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing Claire's tongue to enter. Elle lied back in the sand bringing Claire with her. Claire broke the kiss smiling at Elle, resting her forehead against hers. A small spark traveled from Elle's lips to Claire's. Claire giggled.

"I love you too," Elle smiled. Claire brought her lips together once more for a chaste kiss. Her lips continued on from Elle's lips up her jaw line, down her neck. Elle tilted her head so Claire could have more access to it. Claire's hand caressed slowly down Elle's cheek, down her, intertwining her and Elle's fingers. Claire removed her lips from Elle's neck, laying her head down on Elle's shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to be this agent for the company," Claire said softly, Elle feeling her lips move against her neck with every word.

Elle brought her free hand up, running her fingers through Claire's long blond locks. "Me too, baby, me too," Elle whispered.

"Then quit."

"I can't."

"Why?" Claire asked softly lifting her head off Elle's shoulder.

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is!" Claire's voice rising looking directly into Elle's eyes, tears beginning to well up in Claire's eyes.

"Claire," Elle said softly, her hand rising to rest on Claire's cheek, her thumb lightly caressing it, wiping away the fallen tears. "I made a promise to your dad," she whispered softly.

Claire sighed, "I know," she said quietly, "I'm sorry." Elle smiled sadly lifting her head to rest her lips on Claire's forehead.

"No I'm sorry Claire. I know this isn't fair to you."

"No I want this Elle. I want you. I love you."

"I love you too baby with everything I have in me. That's why I have to stay."

"I know," Claire whispered with a sniffle. Elle leaned up capturing Claire's lips with hers. Elle could taste the salt from Claire's tears when she deepened the kiss. Claire moaned into the kiss. Claire pulled away from Elle, "You know it's funny our dads used to joke about us falling in love."

"Way to ruin the moment by bringing up our dads. But yeah who knew they'd be right."

"Ruin the moment huh? How about I just do this," Claire said lower her lips to Elle's seizing her lips with hers. Elle licked Claire's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Claire gladly gave.

Elle broke the kiss, "It's getting late. Let me take you home."

"Ok," Claire said placing a chaste kiss on Elle's lips before removing herself from atop her. Claire stuck out her hand to help Elle up, which Elle gladly accepted. She smiled at her, Claire smiled back, neither letting go of each others hand as they walked to Elle's car. Elle opened the door for Claire, then made her way over to the driver side.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
**__**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

As the two made their way home Claire took Elle's hand in hers and smiled shyly. Elle returned her smile, "I love you," Elle said.

"I love you too, Elle."

Couple Months later….

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

"How could you!" Claire screamed.

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"With my uncle of all people!" Claire said going up the stairs to her house.

"Claire I had…"

"Don't you dare!" Claire interrupted stopping at the top of the stairs. "Don't you dare tell me you had to do it for the company!" she yelled turning around to look at Elle.

"If I didn't then someone else would have and he would have been killed," Elle said calmly.

"He would have been fine! He has my power remember! So do you have another excuse?!" Claire yelled tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I…" Elle said she was at a loss for words tears starting to fall coming up the stairs to meet Claire.

"I didn't think so," Claire said walking into her house slamming the door Elle's face.

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

Claire collapsed at the door her back directly on it. She dropped her head in her hands and cried. On the other side of the door Elle sat in the same position. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Claire," Elle said aloud. "I love you." Elle tilted her head up looking to the stars.

_**You stayed outside till the morning light  
**__**Oh my my my my**_

Noah looked through the window in the morning to find a sleeping Elle leaning against the front door. He went upstairs into Claire's room.

"Claire-Bear," he said softly. Claire opened her puffy, red eyes. "Sweetheart," he said sadly, "come here."

"No. Please go away."

"No. Come with me now," he said with a little force. He took Claire to his bedroom and to the window.

"Dad you woke me up to show me your window. I've seen it plenty of times," Claire whined.

Noah laughed a little, "No sweetheart. Look down at the door." Claire looked down and saw Elle sleeping against the door. "Claire she can get in a lot of trouble for this."

"She stayed out there all night," Claire smiled sadly.

"Why?"

"I don't know why she stayed, but we had our first fight last night."

"Go talk to her. You are really important to her because for her to be out of the company all night, well she risked a lot." Claire walked down the stairs grabbing a blanket, she went through the garage door so Elle would fly backward when she opened the front door. Claire looked at Elle and smiled sadly, seeing her tear stained cheeks. Claire put the blanket on top of Elle before sitting down in front of her. Claire raised her hand to Elle's cheek lightly caressing it. Elle jerked awake sending a small shock to Claire. Claire pulled her hand away from Elle.

"Ow," Claire said softly.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry," Elle said lifting her hand to reach for Claire then stopped pulling her hand back in. Claire reached out taking Elle's hand in hers.

"You stayed out here all night," Claire said softly. Elle nodded. "Why? You can get in so much trouble."

"I don't care. You Claire are so much more important to me than the stupid company. And I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for everything and I…" Elle was cut off with Claire's lips capturing hers. Claire moved to straddle Elle's legs without breaking the kiss. Elle wrapped her arms around Claire's waist pulling her closer. Claire deepened the kiss, licking Elle's bottom lip. Elle opened her mouth allowing her tongue to enter.

Claire pulled away slowly, her eyes opening slowly seeing Elle's still closed. "Let's go inside it's cold out here." The two girls walked inside hand in hand.

Entering Claire's room, Elle took a seat on Claire's bed. Claire closed the door behind her. She straddled Elle's legs wrapping her arms around her neck, Elle's hands rested on Claire's waist. She leaned forward about to kiss Elle, "Wait," Elle said softly. Claire pulled away looking in Elle's eyes. "I have to explain about yesterday."

"Elle it's in the past. I overreacted to the whole thing," Claire said leaning in once more.

"No please?" Elle begged.

"Ok."

"I know Peter is your uncle and I knew that if any other agent in the company could have gotten to him they would have found out something about you. And I just couldn't have that. I know Peter is strong and wouldn't say anything about you but I have trust issues and I just wanted to keep you safe. I'll protect you Claire."

"No matter what," Claire finished. "I feel like a jerk now. I was just crushed when he told me that you kissed him and."

"I had to make it believable."

"I'm so sorry I freaked."

"I think it was bound to happen. You've been upset with me since I became a part of the company."

"I'm not upset with you. I just wish we could be normal, that we didn't have these stupid powers," Claire said her hands running slowly through Elle's hair.

"Me too at least it would make things a little bit easier," Elle said with a small laugh she slipped her thumbs under the fabric of Claire's shirt softly caressing the smooth skin underneath. Elle leaned in taking Claire's lips with hers. Both girls opening their mouths, tongues began to dance with each other. Claire moaned into the kiss causing Elle to smile.

Knock, Knock, "Girls?" Noah asked coming in. Elle stood up fast knocking Claire to the ground.

"Ouch," Claire yelped. Elle tried to contain the laugh that was about to erupt.

"Hi, Mr. Bennet," Elle laughed.

"You know it's not funny!" Claire said.

"Sorry I'm heading out. I just wanted to tell you."

"Bye Dad," Claire said still sitting on the floor.

"Bye Mr. Bennet."

"Bye girls," Noah left closing the door behind him.

"You threw me to the floor!"

"I'm sorry," Elle laughed holding out her hand for Claire to take. Claire took her hand pulling Elle to the floor atop her. "Why you!" Elle said sending Claire a couple volts of electricity tickling Claire.

"Stop!" Claire laughed, Elle smiled down at Claire sending her a couple more. "Stop!" Claire laughed again. Elle stopped sending her jolts and hovered above Claire. Claire raised her right hand to brush the hair away from Elle's face.

"You're beautiful," Elle said softly, leaning down to capture Claire's lips with hers. Claire's hands rested on Elle's neck. Elle broke the kiss causing Claire to moan in disappointment, removing herself from atop her Elle stood taking Claire's hands in hers pulling her up and close to her body. Elle once again captured Claire's lips this time deepening the kiss right away, licking Claire's bottom lip. Elle's hands rested on Claire's waist slowly moving up underneath the fabric of her shirt. Claire pulled away resting her forehead against Elle's. "I'm sorry. Too much, too fast," Elle said pulling her hands out from Claire's shirt. "I wasn't thinking. I was just caught…" Elle was cut short when Claire placed a finger on her lips.

Claire pulled away further looking into Elle's shining blue eyes, desire filled both of their eyes, "It's ok. I want this. Make love to me, Elle."

Clothes slowly began falling to the floor. Claire sat on the edge of the bed, Elle straddled her legs, lightly pushing her to the bed. Elle laid down atop her.

"I love you," Elle said before leaning down and capturing Claire's lips. Claire broke the kiss a couple of seconds later.

"I love you too," she replied leaning up recapturing Elle's lips.

Elle pulled away once more, "If you start to feel uncomfortable at all tell me to stop ok?" Claire nodded. Elle leaned back down kissing Claire softly. Elle's right hand traveled down Claire's smooth bare skin to her center, while her other hand held Claire's. Elle slowly moved her fingers up and down her center.

"Ah," Claire moaned. Elle stopped moving her fingers.

"Are you sure?" Elle asked.

"Yes," Claire answered. With that Elle started moving her fingers again this time going inside Claire. She entered her with two fingers at first. Going slow and keeping her fingers in Claire so she could get a feel for them.

"Are you ok?" Elle asked. Claire nodded. Elle continued going in and out slowly going faster and faster, thrusting in and out faster and faster.

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AH OOOOO!" Claire moaned Adding another finger and stopping for a few seconds so Claire could get used to it. Starting again thrusting in and out faster and harder faster and faster. "Oh GOD, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh." Elle could feel Claire's walls getting tighter around her fingers. Elle's hips rocked with every thrust into Claire. Claire moaned, her hands gripping onto the sheets. Elle kissed Claire's bare shoulder, up to her neck. Claire turned her head so Elle could have more access to her neck. Elle found a sensitive spot on her neck, licking and sucking leaving a love mark. Elle could feel that Clare was almost at her climax. She slowed her thrusting, leaving her fingers in Claire a little bit longer. Claire screamed out Elle's name along with some moans. Elle hovered above Claire, bringing her left hand up to Claire's face. Lightly running her fingers over Claire's cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose. Her index finger lightly ran over her lips, Claire kissed it opening her eyes. She leaned up taking Elle's lips with hers. Elle smiled into the kiss. They pulled way when air became necessary. Elle leaned down again taking Claire's lips with hers once again. Claire wrapped her arms around Elle's waist rolling her so now she was atop Elle.

Claire's right hand moved to Elle's inner thigh. She entered her thrusting slowly and at first. Claire kissed Elle's lips lightly moving up her jaw line then down her neck, licking and sucking on different parts of her neck. Claire's body rocked with every thrust in and out of Elle. Elle's hands tangled in Claire's hair then moved down her back feeling the smooth skin. Claire began thrusting harder and faster causing to moan loudly with every movement. Elle's hand moved to the bed gripping the sheets tightly. Her climax was nearing, Claire slowed her movement in and out of Elle. Elle screamed Claire's name out along with some moans and groans. Claire kissed Elle's lips softly, then her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

She kissed along her jaw line reaching her ear, "I love you," she whispered into Elle's ear.

"I love you too," Elle whispered in return. Claire lingered above Elle looking into her eyes, she smiled at her and Elle returned her smile.

"You're beautiful," Claire said softly.

"So are you," Elle replied softly, leaning up capturing Claire's lips with hers. She deepened the kiss licking Claire's bottom lip. Claire granted access allowing their tongues to dance together. Each girl explored each others mouths memorizing it. Claire pulled away giving Elle a light kiss on the lips laying her head down on Elle's shoulder. Elle turned her head toward Claire, leaning up lightly kissing Claire's lips. Claire smiled into the kiss. Elle hands softly caressed up and down Claire's bareback. Soon enough both girls were asleep.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
**__**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

"I'm liking this new bench here," Elle said with a smile.

"Me too," Claire sadly. Elle had been acting weird the entire night. It was filled with awkward pauses and silences. Elle would talk about anything that she saw and refused to meet Claire eyes. Claire turned to look at Elle who was staring up at the sky. Claire brought her hand up to Elle's cheek gently caressing it, Elle leaned into the touch closing her eyes. Claire moved her hand down, her thumb and index finger lightly took Elle's chin and turned her head so she could look into Elle's eyes. Elle had her eyes closed, "Look at me," Claire said softly. Elle's eyes opened slowly. "You haven't looked at me all night. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Elle please I just…"

"I left the company. After the Level Fives were released well they kind of released me."

"So this whole time you've been acted weird because you left the company?"

"Yes…no…God I don't know! There's something else too," Elle looked away from Claire and out to the ocean. Claire lightly ran her fingers though Elle's hair.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to leave the company. But I didn't want to go out the way I did. I didn't want all those to escape. They were bad people."

"Elle you did what you could."

"That doesn't make me feel any less lousy."

"Does this mean we live a semi normal life?"

"Semi yes. They won't be bothering you or I."

Claire smiled brightly, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much that it scares me so much."

"I scare you?"

"No not you, the feelings I have for you scare me."

"Why? Elle we've been together forever."

"It doesn't make it any less scarier. But I want to overcome all my fears. Claire, I have been in love with you since we were little. I think I fell for you when you dared me to kiss you."

"Well I was way in love with you even before than."

Elle laughed, "That's why you were always standing there dumbfounded staring at me." Claire blushed. "Awe you're blushing." Claire lightly hit Elle on her shoulder. "Claire I don't know what I am going to do now that I am no longer in the company and that scares me, but nothing scares me as much as you not in my life. That scares me the most. And."

_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else." Tears began welling up in Claire's eyes as a smile spread across her face. Elle took Claire's hands in hers, "Claire will you," Elle began to choke up, releasing one of Claire's hands to retrieve a box from her pocket, opening the box, "marry me?"

Claire nodded, "Yes!" she cried out. Claire release Elle's hands, moving her hands to Elle's face brushing her hair away. "Yes!" Elle dropped the box on the bench wrapping her arms around Claire waist lifting and spinning her. Claire leaned down resting her forehead against Elle's. "Yes!" Claire whispered capturing Elle's lips with hers. Elle moaned into the kiss lowering Claire back to the ground. Elle pulled away, "Mmhm," Claire huffed. Elle smiled picking up the box from the bench. She took out the ring, taking Claire's hand in her sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. Claire looked up at Elle smiling brightly, "Is this why you've been weird all night?"

"I was nervous. I wasn't sure if you would say yes or not," Elle said. Claire took Elle's hand in hers lightly tugging her toward the shoreline.

"You thought I might say no? We've been together pretty much since I was seven and you were nine."

"It doesn't make it any less nerve-racking."

"I love you so much Elle," Claire said, she stopped walking down the beach pulling Elle closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Elle, Elle's arms wrapped around Claire's waist. Elle leaned down resting her forehead against Claire's. Smiles covering both of their faces. Claire moved her head a little bit brushing her and Elle's noses. Elle pulled away lightly kissing Claire's nose.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
**__**Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
**__**You said I do and I did too**_

Elle stood by the preacher waiting for Claire to walk down the isle. She looked over at her father who smiled proudly at her. She looked at her mother who was so happy she was crying. Elle wiped away the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Elle looked up to the ceiling exhaling. The music sounded, the doors opened, revealing Claire in a beautiful white gown, her arm looped through her father's, everyone stood. Elle beamed, her smile so big it started in her eyes. Claire and Noah made their way down at the isle. Elle came down meeting them, Noah kissed his daughter's cheek before giving her away. The smile on Claire's face as bright as the sun. Elle and Claire's hands intertwined.

As the preacher spoke, both girls looked at each other as though they were the only ones in the room. "I love you," Elle mouthed.

"I love you too," Claire mouthed in return. Both of their mothers began to cry. Even their fathers had tears in their eyes.

"Do you Claire take Elle to be your wife?"

"I do," Claire smiled.

"Do you Elle take Claire to be your wife?"

"I do!" Elle beamed. The preacher smiled.

"I now pronounce you wives. You may now kiss you bride." Elle pulled Claire to her capturing her lips, in a kiss that took Claire's breath away. Elle pulled away smiling, resting her forehead against Claire.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you Elle."

_**Take me home where we met so many years before  
**__**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
**__**After all this time, you and I**_

Elle sat out on the front porch looking up at the sky. Claire came out, "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Elle returned quietly. Claire came and sat down on Elle's lap. "How she doing?"

"She's sleeping finally," Claire said leaning down kissing their little baby girl on the forehead.

Elle leaned down kissing the baby on the cheek, "I love you sweet girl," she said, "And I love you too," Elle said leaning up taking Claire's lips with hers.

"I'm gonna go put her to bed," Claire said placing a chaste kiss on Elle's lips. Elle smiled up at her. A couple minutes later Claire returned. She straddled waist, leaning down she kissed Elle. Elle's hands tangled in Claire's hair pulling her closer. Claire's hands rested on Elle's neck moving downward. Claire pulled away, "So how about we head to bed?" Claire asked suggestively.

"I'm not all that tired," Elle smirked.

"I have an idea and after I think you'll be so worn out," Claire flirted.

"I love the sound of that," Elle smiled. Claire removed her self from Elle tugging on her hands pulling her out of the chair and back into the house.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
**__**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
**__**In the sky**_

Claire sat on the chair staring dumbfounded at Elle, "What are you looking at?" Elle questioned.

"The love of my life," Claire smiled. Elle smiled back taking her wife's hand in hers.

_**Oh my my my...**_


End file.
